Falling into the Past
by RainingRosesandBlood
Summary: YAOI Ronin Warrior/Gundam Wing crossover, the Gundam boys and Zechs have fallen into the RW world to find a new battle and new love


Ryo: Ok Rose did not feel like saying this so Duo and I will, Rose does not own Ronin Warriors Duo: Nope, she doesn't own Gundam Wing ethier, thou she claims to own our asses Rose: Hey now! Get back to your job Duo: ::snickers:: Ryo: ::sweatdrop:: Um, anyway, she doesn't own Ronin Warriors or Gundam Wing but any other strange characters...like, Kyoto, are hers Kyoto: Strange? Some-  
  
Ryo: ::claps his hand over Kyoto's mouth:: Shut-up or you'll give it away and Rose will be very angry with you Kyoto: ::nods slowly:: Rose: ::sighs and looks at them:: Men, oh well, on with the fic ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Time Warp  
  
  
  
The Gundam boys ran down the hallway of the base they were trying to get rid of, "Did Noin say why we are to get rid of this place?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa nodded, "Yes, the man who is here is working on some strange experiments and we're supposed to stop him."  
  
"Something about a time machine." Duo piped up. They all fell silent after that and kept running.  
  
Guards started to run torwds them from one of the many doors in the dark hall, "Duo, this is your department, there are only around ten." Heero said quietly.  
  
Duo smirked, "Sure thing, God of Death at your service." with that he pulled out his gun and aimed at the nearet souldier, he shot killing the soldier after one bullet then he went on to get rid of the rest, his supreme marksmenship not missing one. They started to take off again when they heard a shot go off and Quatre winced letting out a soft cry. The others turned, "What happened, Q-man?" Duo asked concerned.  
  
Quatre looked at his leg which was becoming increasingly dark with blood, "I got shot. Some one behind us."  
  
Trowa turned and saw someone slip into the shadows of the hallway, "I've got it, Duo stay with Quatre, Heero and Wufei, go on ahead, we'll all catch up with you."  
  
Heero and Wufei nodded then took off. "Okay, Trowa, be careful." Duo said helping Quatre up. Trowa turned and went after the one that had shot at them from behind.  
  
***************************************  
  
Ronin World  
  
Ryo walked outside to another young man sitting alone on the porch steps, "What's wrong, Kyoto?" he asked, sitting next to his twin brother.  
  
Kyoto looked at Ryo, "Nothing really, ni-chan." Kyoto had darker blue eyes and his hair was streaked red, his attitude differed from Ryo as well. Kyoto was more level headed then Ryo in situations that requiered it and he was very quiet. They were originally identical twins but Kyoto had been trapped in a nother dimension for a long time and his appearance had changed to fit more in with the enviroment he'd been in before Ryo had saved him. Kyoto was the bearer of the Dark Fire armor, the twin armor to the Wildfire armor the only it was a blackish-blue and red rather then red and silver like the Wildfire armor.  
  
Ryo looked at Kyoto, "Don't lie to me, Kyo."  
  
"I'm sorry, I am just not used to this world nor to being surrounded by people."  
  
Ryo smiled some ,"The only people here are Rowen, Cye, Sage, Kento, Anubis, Dais, Seckmet, and Cale, that isn't too many people and all of them are trustable."  
  
"How do you know those other four are trustable, they were your enemies at one time were they not."  
  
"Yes, Kyoto, but Anubis has been our friend for a long time now and the other three are no longer against us, can't you feel that through the armor link?"  
  
Kyoto shook his head, "No, I can't."  
  
"Well, you will."  
  
"Hey guys, Cye says its time to eat." Rowen said walking out on to the porch.  
  
Ryo turned, "We'll be there in a momment, Ro."  
  
Rowen nodded, "Whatever, better hurry so Cye doesn't bitch at me."  
  
Ryo nodded then stood and offered his hand to his brother, "Let's go eat, Cye will be mad if we don't."  
  
Kyoto nodded and took Ryo's hand to help pull himself up, they both turned to go into the house but before they could there came an inhuman screech from behind them. Ryo and Kyoto turned just as a speak came flying at thier head, "Shit!" Ryo said ducking and pulling Kyoto down with him.  
  
"Didn't you get rid of Talpa?" Kyoto asked.  
  
Ryo nodded, "Yea, but who knows what else we pissed off, come on lets transform."  
  
Kyoto nodded then they both jumped up in the same flueint motion and pulled their armor orbs from their pocket, "Twin Fire Armors!" they both shouted at once, "Armor of Wildfire!"  
  
"Armor of Dark Fire!" Kyoto said as Ryo called the Wildfire armor.  
  
"Armor of Strata!"  
  
"Armor of Torrent!" "Armor of Halo!" "Armor of HardRock!" came the shouts of the other Ronins calling their armors from behind them. The warlords appeared in the yard as well already armed.  
  
Ryo and Kyoto pulled their twin katanas at the same momment and stood ready to fight with their friends and allies standing behind and beside them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gundam World  
  
Duo ran along side Trowa helping Quatre, Heero and Wufei were already far ahead of them. "We need to find those two." Quatre said.  
  
Duo and Trowa both nodded, they were almost to the room where they'd seen Wufei and Heero enter when around twenty guards or more showed up, "Ah, shit, do these damn freaks ever give up?" Duo complained.  
  
"We'll just have to fight them." Trowa stated.  
  
"Ah, not to burst your bubble clown boy, but what about Quatre?" Duo asked shooting one of the nearest guards and waiting as others came right after him.  
  
"Don't worry about me guys, we have to get rid of this place and if you don't fight all of us will get killed."  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Go ahead and fight, I'll watch the boy." came a familer voice from behind them.  
  
Trowa and Duo turned to see Zechs behind them, "What the hell are you doing here?" Duo asked dodgeing a bullet.  
  
"I came to help, take care of them and I'll see to Quatre." Zechs replied.  
  
Duo and Trowa looked at each other and nodded, then, leaving Quatre with Zechs, they ran straight at the attacking soliders killing or wounded all that came at them. Zechs waited, keeping out of sight of the soldiers. Finally the fighting stopped with all the attacking soldiers dead, dieing, or just wounded. "Come on Zechs, we need to move man or all our tails are toast." Duo declare, Zechs nodded and followed them to the room while supporting Quatre.  
  
They entered the room to find Wufei and Heero messing with a control panel, "What's the problem, Heero, Wu-man?" Duo asked.  
  
"The room and man we are looking for is behind this door, only we can't figure out these strange symbols on this control panel." Wufe replied.  
  
"Let me see." Trowa stated walking over and looking at the control panel, "Hmmm..." with sharp eyes he looked for the symbols that seemed the most worn, upon finding them he pressed each in a pattern, one he wasn't sure where it came from, and the door opened.  
  
"How the hell did you do that man?" Duo asked.  
  
"I simply looked for the ones worn the most, when I found them I somehow knew what order to press them."  
  
"You still are a slight bit on the weird side." Duo stated.  
  
Trowa looked at him then shook his head and walked into the room, the others following. They saw a strange old man standing before them, the man wore an ancient day monk's robe, he had white hair, and was wearing a hat that shadowed his face, " I was wondering when you six would show." came a soft voice from the monk.]  
  
"Who the fuck are you dude? And what are you doing wearing that ?"Duo asked slightly confused at what he saw.  
  
"I am a un-named warrior who's day has passed him and you are the protectors of a world that needs you now."  
  
The Gudam piolets and Zechs exchanged confused looks, "What are you talking about?' Zechs asked.  
  
"You will soon see." with that there was a flash of gold light and the Gundams and Zechs felt a sensation of falling before they passed out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ronin Warrior Tokyo  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes to find himself alone besides Duo, "Where are we?" he asked himself then he walked over to Duo and shook him, "Duo wake up"  
  
Duo opened his eyes and rubbed his head, "Man, that was a trip."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero and blinked, "Uh, yea sure, besides a bad headache and...." he looked around, "not a clue as to where we are."  
  
Heero nodded, "I don't know ethier, I'm not sure where the others are ethier."  
  
"Well, maybe we should start looking." Duo said standing up.  
  
Heero nodded and both boys started to search for the others, before they got far thou, they were blocked by a wall of samurais....with not face.  
  
"Holy shit!" Duo said, "Um..Heero, I don't think we are on the colonies anymore man."  
  
"You're right, those armors are from Ancient times, Duo, that old man's time machine seems to have worked."  
  
"Oh great...we're in a different century." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
Duo: That was dull Rose: Hey, it was only the first chapter, more will happen Duo: Sure hope so Rose: Well readers, I can't say its my best work, but I'm trying so bear with me please and please review 


End file.
